


Dawn Over the Plass

by chibichibi_k



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers!Series Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another morning dawns and Torchwood Three is there to welcome it. - Spoilers up to the end of Series Two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Over the Plass

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Torchwood.

As light dawned over the Plass, Jack pulled Ianto close. They had faced the end of the world that night but as they watched the darkness fade and the sun's warmth wash over them, it certainly felt like a victory. Gwen had long since gone home to Rhys, so now only Jack and Ianto stood watch as everything went on like normal.

It had become a sort of ritual after Tosh and Owen's deaths. Jack, Ianto and Gwen, after a particularly chaotic night, would watch as the sun started to erase the night. Eventually, Gwen would leave for Rhys and then it would just be Jack and Ianto welcoming the morning. They did it to show the unaware world that they were still there and that nothing the Rift – or the universe – could throw at them would break them.

They also did it so that they could reassure each other that they were all still there. They might be bruised, battered and injured but the three of them were still there. The three remaining members of Torchwood Three would stand together; ever ready, ever vigilant. They stood on guard to protect the brand new day that dawned over the world.


End file.
